1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multipole waterproof connectors to which a plurality of cables are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 18 shows a conventional cable 71 for a multipole waterproof connector. A contact terminal 70 is attached to an end of the cable 71. A wire seal 72 is attached to the cable 71. A large number of the cables 71 are mounted manually on a connector housing (not shown) at the contact terminals 70. A detecting member (not shown) is attached to the connector housing to detect poor insertion of the contact terminal 70.
However, the conventional multipole waterproof connector requires large amounts of labor in manual connection of the cables 71. The outside diameter of the wire seal 72 has an influence on the pitch-to-pitch dimension, and the resultant connector is larger than the open type connector.